


Wedding Day

by EndoratheWitch



Series: strange magic week [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Strange Magic Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

It was the day of their wedding and neither one of them were up yet. Last night was a bit of a blur, a party, with lots of fairy wine and goblin ale. Marianne sighed, rolling over and snuggled against Bog. She was naked as the day she was born, which she realized as she wrapped her leg around his hip. 

Bog groggily said something, but all she heard was his accent. She giggled as she nuzzled his neck and he sleepily pulled her closer. She was feeling very happy and maybe still just slightly drunk still. She started to grind against his side. 

Bog rolled his head over to give her a sloppy grin. “What are ye doing?” 

Marianne giggled. “I am advancing the honeymoon to now.” 

Bog furrowed his brow. “What day is it?” 

Marianne rolled with Bog as he grabbed her and maneuvered her so that she straddled his hips, which made her laugh. “I think it might be our wedding day?” 

Bog closed his eyes again once he had her in position, but opened one eye at her. “Think we should get ready?” 

Marianne leaned over. “We will, later.” 

The sound of laughter and passionate moans floated out the closed door. 

Dawn rushed about trying to figure out where Marianne was, her brightly colored wings nervously fluttered until finally Sunny convinced her to slow down. “Dawn! Dawn!” She turned to Sunny, her blue eyes huge as he grabbed her hands, “Did you try the Dark Forest? I am fairly sure after the party I saw them going that direction.” 

Dawn groaned and threw her hands up in the air, “She was suppose to stay here last night! I knew I should not have gone to bed! I knew she wouldn’t listen! Come on!” She grabbed her tiny boyfriend and started to take off into the air. Sunny yelped, but he was starting to grow accustomed to the way Dawn simply sweep him up when she was in a hurry. 

Dawn and Sunny arrived at the new fortress in the Dark Forest. Most of the goblins were already on their way to the wedding ceremony. Dawn rushed in, dropping Sunny carefully as she spun around. “Any idea where Bog’s room is?” Sunny shrugged. “None.” 

Dawn stomped her foot. “Why can’t they just behave for one day?” Sunny didn’t answer, but chuckled. Then she had grabbed his hand and dragged him through the halls throwing open doors as she went. 

Back in Bog’s new chambers, they were both lying on their backs, spent and gloriously naked and smitten with one another in the pale morning light that slowly seeped into the room. 

Marianne groaned happily. “That was amazing!” 

Bog chuckled. “Well, I do aim to please my future Queen.” 

She giggled more, rolling over and threw her arms around him. She murmured, “My future King.” That was when the door was flung opened by Dawn. She saw them both naked in plain sight, which caused her to let out a high pitched scream. The door slammed shut again. 

They both looked at each another, having been too surprised to even react to Dawn when they heard her yell at them through the door. “You two idiots!!! The wedding is starting soon and neither one of you are ready AND you were not suppose to spend the night together!!! Marianne don’t make me go in there and get you, PLEASE!!!” 

Marianne guffawed, but got up and made a quick search for her clothing before giving Bog a quick kiss as she threw her stuff on. “See you in a bit!” Bog grinned like a fool, but waved at his future wife as she rushed out his door. He could hear Dawn pleading with Marianne to just get home and put the dress on. 

Bog chuckled to himself, but no sooner than Dawn, Marianne and Sunny left than he heard his mother’s voice. Bog shuddered and groaned. “Damn, mother, I’m coming!”


End file.
